


Santa Thongs

by nathyfaith



Series: Supernatural Thongs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is in town and now Castiel must buy the presents, are we all prepared for it? Post season 8. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Thongs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> A little sequel for "Thongs", I wanna thank Kendra and Cas for being amazing and beta reading it for me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, I can barely wait for your reviews!

Fic Art  
[He's Wearing an Avengers Thong](http://strabius.deviantart.com/art/He-s-Wearing-an-Avengers-Thong-398201321) by [Strabius](http://strabius.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

Christmas time was something new to Castiel, for the humans it wasn't such a big deal if we consider how sucky Sam and Dean's Christmas had been all these years, but it was Castiel's first time and he dared to say Crowley's too - since he was reintegrated as a human.

Kevin was quite amused by the ex-angel when he insisted on having a real Christmas, which included presents, trees, lighting, mistletoe, eggnog and of course doing Christmas ornaments with all the boys as if they were five years old and their parents were going to love the small little angels, stars, gift boxes, and balls with glitter, a lot of color and glue. While doing it, Sam did think about his parents, thinking that the only real one was sitting on the other side of the table cutting a paper in the shape of a human biscuit smiling widely at Cas; Sam knew his parents loved him, but Dean had been the only one that stood up to him and no matter what he was always there.

"Hey Crowley, can you pass me the glitter?"

"What is it next time, hmm? Are we gonna sit down, sing Kumbayá and braid each other's hair?" Kevin laughed bringing a bag of chips to the table.

"Why not?" Sam smiled as well and shook his head. "Oh, did everyone got time to buy gifts?"

"I shopped for mine weeks ago." Informed Dean.

"I made mine," Crowley informed. Which intrigued the rest of the residents of the house.

"How come?" Asked a curious Castiel.

"It's a surprise."

"Nothing kinky, I hope," Dean said in a playful tone.

"Oh, for crying out loud Moose, control your brother," Crowley said, leaving the table a smile on his face. He had grown to love this strange adjustment, truth be told he had no idea what would have come of him if they hadn't accepted his presence.

"I have to buy presents still!" Castiel jumped out of his chair. "Do you need money Cas?" Dean questioned as the ex-angel rummaged in his backpack looking for his wallet.

"No Dean, I have money now, that's why I work in the coffee shop nearby, that and the free pies as well." Castiel smiled and grabbing his coat he left the bunker.

"I'm still trying to get used to the fact that he actually drives now." Murmured Dean.

"Yeah, wonder why he always takes my car, though." Complained Sam.

"Yeah, well we all use your car Moose, I usually use it for work." Crowley babbled because since he was human now the only thing he could do was work, of course as a lawyer - Sam occasionally helped, but there was still evil outside so it was practically a hobby for the younger Winchester.

"I hope he doesn't come back with any crazy ideas," Kevin said.

"Such as?" Dean eyed the prophet, almost scared of what he could hear.

"Puppies?" Kevin tried.

"I think we should all cross that bridge when we come to it," Crowley said, noticing how panicked Dean had seemed by the idea of a pet animal to each one of them.

Meanwhile, Castiel drove singing a carol's song in tune with the radio. He had several ideas for Christmas presents but chose none. After arriving at the mall a quick thought came into his mind as he walked through many of the corridors until he found an underwear gift shop, he suddenly turned back as he read 'Victoria's Secrets', there was probably nothing in there for the boys, though he enjoyed the colors.

Another shop caught his eye, now incredibly decorated with Christmas ornaments and anything else Christmas related. There were small stuffed animals with Santa's hood, Santa's red hats all around, Castiel didn't even think twice, this was his dream shopping place, he grabbed a hand basket and started rummaging around the shop, he bought exactly five Santa hoods, his eyes were caught in what he thought was a lovely wolf with chocolate brownie eyes in a Santa's hood, he put it in the hand basket, minutes later his happiness only evolved, when he got to the thongs, more like shorts, actually they weren't so small, quite similar to what the boys had given him months ago, he found them also very comfy.

"Found everything you needed dear?" An elder woman around fifty asked him smiling widely.

"Yes, I have indeed! Your shop is amazing."

"Well, Merry Christmas!" She said, giving his bags and change.

He arrived home with a smile on his face, he tagged the gifts and kept them in his room, according to Dean they would open it on morning 25th, Christmas Day, it was 23 now. But he was anxious a night before, when everyone had a great meal, talked, and shared stories and weird facts of past Christmases.

"Night Cas," Dean said as he passed through his door. "You know you're looking like a kid, go to bed, or Santa won't come." He smiled leaving Cas to his musings.

At exactly eight o'clock in the morning Cas woke everyone delivering Santa hoods to each of them, there was the smell of cinnamon cookies and chocolate in the air.

Crowley was a bit confused, Kevin had a brow furrowed, Dean was yawning and Sam had literally got his hood put on his head and was now fixing it as Dean yawned deeply.

"Can I go first? Please? I have all the gifts with names and all." Castiel was like a hyper child, walking with coffee cups and biscuit plates an overwhelming smile plastered on his lips.

Dean rubbed his eyes drawing out the laziness he was still feeling, Crowley took a large sip of coffee blinking rapidly, Kevin sat chewing on a biscuit languidly and Sam grinned at his display of happiness, the guy seemed to have eaten a whole candy bar. "Sure Cas, go on."

"You first Sam." It was a small package and Sam arched an eyebrow at it, well that was until he opened it to find a reindeer's short thong with candy canes print on it, "Hmm, Cas?" Came Sam's confused question.

"I know," He sighed, disappointed "I really wanted a Moose one, but they only had reindeer. Isn't it awesome?" His smiled was contagious.

"Here Crowley, open yours."

"Now, how come his are so big?" Dean and Sam asked together pouting like two small children. "Wasn't sure what to give him, but I saw this little wolf and it screamed his name.

"Well, thanks much featherless, but this is a Husky dog with a Santa hoodie." Cas was suddenly sad and Crowley noticing his disappointment quickly added: "How did you know I love this breed?"

Castiel smiled and went to Kevin next, his package was small as well but bulkier, Kevin opened it up to find two pairs of socks one white with colorful elves and another one blue, full of mini candy canes. "Do you like it?"

"This is great!" Kevin exclaimed opening a sock and putting it on. "Thank you Cas, I always wanted elf socks!" He was beaming at his friend, Sam smiled as well and Crowley petted the stuffed animal on his side distractedly.

Cas turned to Dean for the last gift "Here Dean, hope you like it." Dean quickly assumed it must have been something like Sam's because it had the same size. He opened, a curious look on his face as he unfolded the piece of underwear, it had mini mistletoe's all printed on it.

"Now kiss him," Crowley said.

"Yeah, Dean-o, kiss him already, I don't have all the time in the world for a picture you know, the three of you please hold up your gifts in hand." Gabriel the archangel they all thought was dead asked.

"Quickly, I came bearing gifts as well!" His smiled hidden behind the camera.

Shyly Castiel kissed Dean's cheek, his eyes closed, Gabriel took a picture. Dean was between amusement and pleasure. Gabriel put the camera down, sighing. "Not like that Cas. Like this-"

He snaps his fingers and was suddenly in front of Sam grabbing his collar and kissing him with all his might, Sam took a minute before corresponding-completely taken out of surprise, his left arm and hand finding Gabriel's waist, bringing his closer while his right hand touched his cheek before losing itself in his hair.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I just have to mimic the pizza man." Cas shrugged his shoulders, and before Dean could react at all he was gently shoved into a wall, Cas grabbing his waist, pulling his body close to him, Dean was at a loss for words-Cas touched his face, he blinked dumbfounded and Cas was kissing him, pouring all his love into it. Dean responded and after a moment he felt Cas leave, light-headed his eyes found Sam's and he wondered if he wore the same lovey-dovey expression as his brother.

"Merry Christmas Sasquatch and Dean-o," Gabriel said, he was quite glad he stopped in time, otherwise Kevin would have just been traumatized for life, he was sure Crowley wouldn't mind, but as a half human, he was also captured by Gabriel's time spell.

"You both good? Great, I'm running time again." Gabriel smiles coming back to the same spot he had been minutes earlier the kiss, Crowley suddenly exclaimed, "You're alive! Oh my goodness! You are alive." He was now quite close to the archangel, his mouth opened in shock. "How is that possible?"

"It's a long story," Gabriel says smiling.

"I didn't make you a gift..." Crowley informed, he sounded displeased with himself for not doing a spare one.

"Well, why don't you deliver your presents now, since you're already talking about them?" Questioned the archangel, sitting on Sam's side in the coach.

"Alright, alright. I made them like I told you. I hope you like." Crowley got up from his spot, the Santa hood swinging in his head, he got five rolled papers, delivering each boy one. Sam was the first to open his, it was a picture of his parents colored drawn, Dean was at least four on it and Crowley had drawn him as a baby in his mother's arms, it was refined like it had taken a long time and a lot of effort in it. "Thank you. This is beautiful." Sam muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

Dean opened his present, to find a moment he hardly thought anyone knew - except Sam - it was his favorite, 4th of July. Sam was around thirteen and he had bought fireworks without John knowing, Dean smiled at the picture, blinking at Crowley. Kevin smiled at his mother's picture, and Cas was mostly surprised that the ex-demon had managed to draw his true form.

"Look at that!" Gabe said "You gotta talent there, Fergus. I'll give you that."

"Yes, thank you. I hope you all like it."

Four set of eyes stared him, nods and smiles coming for each one. Gabriel stood up and clapped his hands together, "Who is next?" he was in an impressive good mood.

"I guess that would be me." Sam smiled picking his gifts and standing, "Okay, hum Dean, it took a long time to find it, but I did. I honestly hope you enjoy all the pain I had to endure for this." It was a large package and Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother while unwrapping it.

"Oh Sam! Where did you found this?" He questioned eyeing the autographed Pink Floyd T-shirt and 'The Wall' CD. "It's perfect." Sam smiled seeing how happy his brother was.

"Here Crowley, I thought you need a new one for bigger contracts." A velvet box was thrown to Crowley he picked it up "Oh, you shouldn't have, Moose. But I love it." It was a new pen, the professional kind.

"Wicked. Now, what else?" Gabriel asked sitting on Sam's side again. "I don't know Gabriel, but it would be nice to know how it is that you're back..." Sam started but the archangel dismissed him with his hands, "Is Kevin now or what?"

"Yeah, here Kev, I really hope you like it." Kevin was surprised to find a book, 'The Fault in Our Stars'. "It seemed to fit you." The younger one smiled.

"And of course, Cas. Hope you enjoy the humor." Cas was suddenly up, taking the gift from Sam, as he opened a white T-shirt with long black wings imprinted on the back. Little tears came to his eyes, but after a second he was smiling. "Very thoughtful of you, Samuel. Thank you. I adore it."

"Well, Dean? I really hope yours is fast, I'm getting too anxious already." Gabriel said, pouting, bringing a lollipop to his lips, he sighed dramatically. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Okay. So, I bought tickets for the Lollapalooza concert. For all of us, well except feathers there, I had no idea he was going to be popping up."

"Wow, now that seems fun and all, also I can get my own ticket later, thanks very much Dean-o. Sometimes your boyfriend is quite useless Cas." Sam laughed and was joined by Crowley and Kevin, Castiel was blushing furiously and Dean pretended his feet was incredibly interesting, a little smile in the corner of his lips.

"Fine, boys and ex-demon, you're all dying to know how I came back, after all, oh cmon I know you are."

"Thing is Dean-o, Sasquatch, Lil' bro, Metatron is an ass-"

"Butt." Castiel finished to him.

"We know Gabe, now how come you are alive? Lucifer killed you, we saw it." Sam said.

"Yes, now, shhh, I want to finish my tale." The archangel said with a twist of his hand, "Metatron being the 'assbutt' as Cas so well put it, used a fraction of his grace to finish the spell, the remaining grace was hurled away, and for all, there is sacred in the universe fell upon my ashes. And humans, oh tiny, beautiful and amazing humans have prayed so long for me that I was awakened by their force, their faith, and each by each my grace strengthened and I missed you guys, thought I should drop by and give back a little something to my little brother." Gabriel took a small recipient from his pocket and smiling he stood in front of Castiel.

"You have it?"

"Ready to be a full annoying little-rebelled angel again, Cassie?"

"I was born ready."

"Humans close your eyes tightly, we are about to start the show." Gabriel opened the small recipient and a shining white pearly liquid light entered Castiel eyes and body, the light engulfing him, Dean and Sam feeling the light put their arms in front of their faces, Kevin and Crowley mimic the brothers, several moments later Gabriel voiced "It's safe to look now."

The image surprise all of them, Castiel and Gabriel's wings were all showing. Castiel's wings were small as if they were growing back again, and Gabriel had folded his golden brownish ones behind his back.

"Wow," Kevin said. "It's so impressive! Can I touch it?"

"No, unless you wanna be burned," Castiel informed. "They are growing and materializing in this atmosphere again, there's too much energy involved. Gabriel's wings if he allows you, you are free to touch." His voice was deeper and his eyes were still shining a yet indigo light blue, he closed his eyes again, sighing.

"Oh, ain't Christmas a lovely time of year? I absolutely adore it!" Gabriel exclaimed rendering a candy cane for Kevin, who was absorbed and endeared by his wings.

"Oh, thanks. How come they look like normal bird wings?"

"Kevin! How rude of you!" Exclaimed Crowley. "They are beautiful Gabriel, does it pain when they do whichever process Castiel is passing through?"

"Yes."

"Cas? Buddy? You okay?" Dean questioned fearing for his friend.

"I'm good now." His wings were almost fully healed and he spread them open, relieved to be complete again.

"Well, I'm starving. I really hope there are more biscuits from wherever those came." A smiling Gabriel said.

"Like you can't summon a whole meal if you really wanted."

"Ya, bleh. I'm lazy today. Plus I've heard Dean-o's burgers are amazing." Gabriel joked, sitting behind Sam, playing with his hair.

"Gabriel, would you please?" Sam asked playfully. "Sorry. I really need to know what kind of shampoo you use."

"His hair looks like a freaking L'óreal add, right?" Dean said mimicking his brother when he put his hair behind his ears.

Crowley, Cas, Kevin and Gabriel laughed, while Sam pouted before grinning at them. It was the most perfect and funniest Christmas they had in years, and not just because Cas had gotten his mojo back, but 'cause a hope sparked in them, a hope that together they would come through.


End file.
